Dawn of the Seven Clans
by Pokemon Warrior Mew
Summary: The four clans live in peace, until young Firestorm finds out that three other clans: SkyClan, IceClan and the legendary BloodClan have came to join them. With seven chosen to unite them, and a love sparked between enemy clans, will all work out? R&R
1. Allegiances

Hello! This will be my third story on Fanfiction, and I just to let you guys know, this was going to be the story that Mossfire436 was going to write, but then she gave it to me. So thank her if you LOVE this story, but please R&R! Mossy-chan rules!

* * *

><p>The Dawn of the Seven Clans<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ALLEGIANCES<strong>

**ThunderClan**

Leader Falconstar- A golden brown tom with striking amber eyes

Deputy Nightsong- A blue-black she-cat with silver flecks and violet eyes

Medicine Cat Goldenpool- A cream she-cat with golden streaks and bright blue eyes

Warriors

Fawnheart- A reddish brown she-cat with white dapples and green eyes; Apprentice, Fallenpaw

Dusktalon- A blue gray tom with silver streaks and dark blue eyes

Dawnstream- A long haired ginger she-cat with white streaks and violet-blue eyes

Thunderclaw- A golden brown tom with electric green eyes; Apprentice, Firepaw

Berryshine- A cream she-cat with golden flecks and sea-green eyes

Hawkflight- A dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and ice-blue eyes

Brindleclaw- A dark ginger she-cat with golden eyes; Apprentice, Webpaw

Longfang- A ginger and black tabby tom with amber eyes; Apprentice, Briarpaw

Eagleflight- A white tom with dark brown streaks and amber eyes

Plumshine- A tortiseshell she-cat with a white underbelly and stunning blue eyes

Honeywillow- A golden tabby she-cat with dainty white paws and blue eyes that bear golden flecks; Became a Warrior early

Stormhollow- A black and white tom with green eyes; Apprentice, Lightningpaw

Apprentices

Firepaw- A handsome ginger tom with emerald green eyes

Briarpaw- A dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

Lightningpaw- A molten golden brown and pale ginger tom with electric blue eyes

Silverpaw- A silver she-cat with gray markings and green eyes

Fallenpaw- A white she-cat with ginger stripes on her head, legs (minus paws), and tail

Queens

Ferntail- A pale gray she-cat with white dapples and light green eyes (Kits: Peachkit- A molten golden and ginger she-kit with green eyes)

Ivyshine- A white she-cat with silver flecks and dark green eyes (Kits: Spiderkit- A ginger and black tom with tom with amber eyes; Dovekit- A blue-silver and white she-kit with blue eyes)

Elders

Whitestripe- A silver-and-white she-cat with blind green eyes

Runningstream- A molten ginger and brown tom with gray-blue eyes

**ShadowClan**

Leader Owlstar- A white tom with golden brown markings and golden-amber eyes

Deputy Redwing- A ginger she-cat with blue-green eyes; Apprentice, Emberpaw

Medicine Cat Gooseflight- A light brown tabby tom with pale golden eyes

Warriors

Sharpfang- A pale golden tom with thick, faint brown stripes and amber eyes; Apprentice, Earthpaw

Sorrelshine- A reddish gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Rowanheart- A brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Whiteberry- A long-furred white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Ratstripe- A dark brown tom with black stripes and amber eyes; Apprentice, Adderpaw

Talllily- A long-legged gray-and-white she-cat with pale green eyes; Apprentice, Leafpaw

Sparrowflight- A multi-colored tom with a white underbelly and dark green eyes

Pineshade- A dark gray tom with darker patches and stunning green eyes

Elmheart- A golden brown tom with white paws and amber-green eyes

Smokestorm- A dark gray tom with white flecks and dark blue eyes

Morningleaf- A dappled light gray she-cat with pale green-amber eyes

Apprentices

Earthpaw- A molten golden-brown and ginger tom with black flecks and golden-amber eyes

Emberpaw- A dark ginger she-cat with white paws and emerald green eyes

Leafpaw- A golden brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Adderpaw- A dark gray tabby tom with light gray streaks and pale green eyes

Queens

Larksong- A white she-cat with golden dapples and blue eyes (Kits: Goldenkit- A dappled golden she-kit with bright blue eyes; Crowkit- A black tom with multicolor streaks and dark green eyes)

Ashstream- A pinkish gray she-cat with green-blue eyes

Elders

Snaketail- A gray tabby tom with dark amber eyes

Littlepebble- A small white she-cat with light gray dapples and green eyes

**WindClan**

Leader Quailstar- A white she-cat with blue gray dapples and green eyes

Deputy Cloudfall- A long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat Feathershine- A silver-and-white she-cat with violet eyes; Apprentice, Harepaw

Warriors

Dappledwind- A tortiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes

Boulderfall- A dark gray tom with silver streaks and bright blue eyes; Apprentice, Airpaw

Kinktail- A tortiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes, has a long tail with a kink in it; Apprentice, Shrewpaw

Rabbitbounce- A gray tom with lighter flecks and amber eyes

Spottedfeather- A white she-cat with many golden and brown spots on her pelt, has blue eyes

Gorseclaw- A brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Heatherheart- A pale pinkish gray she-cat with heather blue eyes; Apprentice, Egretpaw

Kestrelfeather- A mottled brown tom with green eyes

Silverpool- A silver-and-black she-cat with blue eyes

Ravenfeather- A black tom with a white dash on his fore head; Apprentice, Jaypaw

Apprentices

Airpaw- A silver-and-white she-cat with heather blue eyes

Jaypaw- A blue gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Harepaw- A dark brown tom with darker flecks and amber eyes

Egretpaw- A black tom with white paws and amber eyes

Shrewpaw- A light brown tom with blue eyes

Queens

Brightpool- A white she-cat with ginger flecks and bright blue eyes (Kits: Poolkit- a dark ginger she-cat with lighter flecks and blue eyes; and Whitekit- a white she-kit with green eyes)

Elders

Tallfern- A long-legged golden brown she-cat with green eyes

Dusttail- A dark brown tom with golden flecks on his tail and amber eyes

**RiverClan**

Leader Ripplestar- A silver she-cat with blue gray ringlets on her fur, has blue eyes

Deputy Stormwing- A gray and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes; Apprentice, Pearlpaw

Medicine Cat Shelldapple- A golden she-cat with darker dapples and green eyes

Warriors

Hollowtree- A dark brown tom with redish brown flecks and green eyes; Apprentice, Reedpaw

Mistflower- A silver she-cat with blue gray stripes and blue eyes

Rushheart- A redish brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Mossshine- A white she-cat with silver-blue gray splotches and green eyes; Apprentice, Waterpaw

Marshfoot- A light brown tom with white streaks and amber eyes

Pebbletail- A molten-black-and-ginger she-cat with golden brown eyes; Apprentice, Oakpaw

Stonefall- A gray and white tom with dark hazel eyes

Sootstorm- A dark gray tom with lighter flecks, white paws, and dark blue eyes; Apprentice, Bluepaw

Tinystream- A small silver she-cat with dainty white paws and amber eyes

Swamptail- A large black tom with feirce amber eyes and a silver striped tail

Apprentices

Waterpaw- A blue silver she-cat with white paws and glowing blue eyes

Pearlpaw- A white she-cat with distinctive golden spots and ocean blue eyes

Reedpaw- A reddish brown tom with hazel eyes

Oakpaw- A reddish brown tabby tom with green eyes

Bluepaw- A blue gray she-cat with strange blue eyes

Queens

Lilystream- A white she-cat with strange blue eyes (Kits: Duckkit- A white she-cat with brown flecks and dark blue eyes; Rushkit- A black tom with gray streaks and strange blue eyes)

Streamsong- A long haried silver she-cat with a white tail tip and blue eyes

Elders

Rushstep- A ginger tom with large white paws

Speckledpool- A tortiseshell and white she-cat with dainty white paws

**SkyClan**

Leader Robinstar- A golden brown she-cat with a ginger chest, cream legs, belly, and bright violet-blue eyes (Mate, Thrushflight)

Deputy Lionfang- A golden tom with one very long fang and amber eyes; Apprentice, Viperpaw

Medicine Cat Turtlespots- A small tortiseshell tom with strange amber eyes

Warriors

Thrushflight- A dappled blue gray tom with emerald green eyes

Breezetail- A black tom with dark blue eyes; Apprentice, Poppypaw

Sagestrike- A gray tom with green eyes

Mintheart- A silver she-cat with blue eyes that bear green flecks

Rushingwind- A black tom with silver streaks and green eyes

Moonmist- A silver tabby she-cat with violet eyes that bear blue flecks

Waspflight- A gray tom with darker stripes and green eyes; Apprentice, Flamepaw

Cherryfall- A dappled ginger she-cat with darker splotches and green-blue eyes; Apprentice, Lichenpaw

Foxblaze- A dark ginger tom with white paws and dark amber eyes

Rainfall- A dark blue gray tom with lighter streaks and blue eyes

Mouseheart- A pale ciannamon-brown she-cat with a patch of white fur on her chest and pale blue eyes; Apprentice, Graypaw

Ruststorm- A dark ginger and brown tom with white paws and dark blue eyes, a daylight warrior

Amberstream- A ginger tabby with a plumed tail and green eyes, a daylight warrior; Apprentice, Mirrorpaw

Apprentices

Graypaw- A long-haired gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Flamepaw- A ginger tabby tom with white paws and brown eyes

Lichenpaw- A blue gray she-cat with dainty white paws and green eyes

Viperpaw- A brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Poppypaw- A pretty light brown tabby with pale green eyes

Mirrorpaw- A cream-colored she-cat with golden tips and blue eyes, a daylight apprentice

Queens

Rosedapple- A dappled ginger she-cat with hazel eyes (Kits: Blossomkit- A dappled ginger she-kit; and Echokit- A black she-kit with silver streaks and ginger flecks)

Petalwing- A pinkish gray she-cat with violet eyes

Robinstar- A golden brown she-cat with a ginger chest, cream legs, belly, and bright blue eyes (Kits: Eaglekit - A golden brown tom with a white underbelly, golden streaks, and amber eyes; Hollykit- A black she-kit with many small ginger flecks and emerald green eyes; and Starlingkit- A blue gray tom with a white chest, silver streaks, and bright blue eyes)

Elders

Spottedwing- A totiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Zena- A black she-cat with emerald green eyes, former BloodClan cat

**IceClan**

Leader Hailstar- A silver tabby tom with ice-blue eyes

Deputy Bramblefrost- A dark brown tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes

Medicine Cat Toadleap- A black tom with ginger flecks and dark green eyes; Apprentice, Grasspaw

Warriors

Sleetstorm- A silver tabby tom with white streaks and amber eyes; Apprentice, Snowpaw

Daisyshine- A white she-cat with gray dapples and golden eyes

Darkstrike- A black tom with silver streaks and dark blue eyes

Whiteflurry- A white she-cat with darker flecks and pretty amber eyes

Sunstorm- A golden tom with darker dapples and emerald green eyes

Tigerblaze- A ginger tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes; Apprentice, Applepaw

Dewshine- A black she-cat with silver flecks and violet eyes; Apprentice, Bumblepaw

Froststrike- A black and white she-cat with silver streaks and amber eyes

Blackpine- A black tom with white paws and dark blue eyes

Apprentices

Applepaw- A ginger and cream tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

Snowpaw- A white tom with strange hazel eyes

Bumblepaw- A gray tom with darker stripes and amber eyes

Grasspaw- A silver she-cat with darker stripes and mismatched blue and green eyes

Queens

Hazelsong- A golden brown she-cat with white paws and dark blue eyes

Elders

Dalefur- A black tom with silver streaks and bright amber eyes

Winter- A white she-cat with blue eyes

**BloodClan**

Leader Jay- A small gray tabby tom with one white paw and blind blue eyes; Apprentice, Ruby

First Deputy Bonebreaker- A large ginger tom with black streaks and green eyes

Second Deputy Jawbreaker- A large dark brown tom with a crooked jaw, paler streaks and amber eyes

Third Deputy Icebreaker- A large white tom with black paws and ice blue eyes

Healer Para- A brown she-cat with golden patches and emerald green eyes; Apprentice, Diamond

Warrior

Hunter- A dark brown tom with very long front claws and ice-blue eyes

Harper- A golden she-cat with thin brown stripes and dark blue eyes; Apprentice, Emerald

Red- a ginger tom with darker stripes and amber eyes

Cougar- A pale ginger she-cat with white paws and honey gold eyes

Sage- A black and white tom with dark green eyes

Panther- A brown tom with darker leopard-like spots and amber eyes; Apprentice, Thor

Felicity- A silver she-cat with a white dash on her fore head and bright blue eyes

Percus- A gray tom with dark blue eyes

Arabella- A dark brown she-cat with white paws and dark green eyes

Scar- A black tom with hazel eyes and a long scar running over his left eye; Apprentice, Drake

Poison- A black tom with dark blue eyes

Saber- A black tom with a white tail tip and amber eyes; Apprentice, Heath

Shade- A black she-cat with silver flecks and amber eyes

Venom- A black she-cat with violet eyes

Leo- A golden tom with white paws and amber eyes; Apprentice, Sapphire

Point- A tortiseshell and white she-cat with pale ginger stripes and amber eyes

Jaugar- A black she-cat with darker leopard-like spots and green eyes; Apprentice, Lilian

Marley- A pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes; Apprentice, Full Moon

Blue- A blue gray tom with dark blue eyes

Green- A silver she-cat with emerald green eyes; Apprentice, Knight

Snape- A pitch-black tom with dark blue eyes

Dapple- A golden she-cat with lighter dapples and ice blue eyes

Luke- A golden tom with darker paws and amber eyes; Apprentice, Zirock

Hera- A beautiful dark ginger tabby she-cat with paler streaks and amber eyes

Ulysses- A golden tom with a long fang and blue eyes; Apprentice, Setting Sun

Artimis- A beautiful white she-cat with dainty paws and blue eyes

Lincoln- A black tom with a scruffy "mane" and amber eyes; Apprentice, Lizzy

Raptor- A dark ginger tom with darker paws and ice-blue eyes

Doe- A golden brown she-cat with hazel eyes

Stag- A redish brown tom with dark green eyes; Apprentice, Amber

Thomas- A black and gray tabby tom with silver flecks

Coal- A black tom with dark green eyes

Apprentices

Full Moon- A small white she-cat with bright green eyes

Knight- A blue-black tom with dark blue eyes

Lilian- A light brown she-cat with pale green eyes

Thor- A dark brown tom with dark green eyes

Lizzandra (Lizzy)- A reddish brown she-cat with white paws and hazel eyes

Ruby- A ginger tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and amber-green eyes

Heath- A plump golden tom with amber eyes

Sapphire- A blue gray she-cat with bright blue eyes

Drake- A brown tom with a long scar and amber eyes

Emerald- A silver she-cat with white paws and emerald green eyes

Zirock- A dark gray tom with darker dapples and pale green eyes

Amber- A dark ginger and golden she-cat with amber eyes

Setting Sun- A large ginger she-cat with darker streaks and amber eyes

Diamond- A molten silver and white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Queens

Thyme- A dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

Lavandar- A silver she-cat with violet eyes

Old Ones

Bone- A white tom with a bony tail and amber eyes

Thorn- A golden tom with a spiky pelt and green eyes

Croak- A brown tom with a jagged claw and blue eyes, has a hoarse voice

**Tribe-of-Rushing Water**

Healer Teller of the Pointed Stones (Stone Teller)- A silver tom with amber eyes; desendant of Stormfur

Cave-Guards

Crag where the Small Hawks Nest (Crag)- A golden tom with darker dapples and amber eyes

Stream that Flows Down the Mountain (Stream)- A silver she-cat with amber eyes

Storm that Comes in Melting (Storm)- A black and white tom with dark blue eyes

Forest where the Leaves Dapple (Forest)- A golden brown she-cat with ginger flecks bright green eyes

Claw of the Sharptooth (Claw)- A dark brown tom with darker paws and super long claws

Light that falls from the Sky (Light)- A white she-cat with gray flecks and bright green eyes

Lightning that Strikes the Tall Tree (Lightning)- A golden tom with lighter streaks and amber eyes

Minnow that Swims in the Pond (Minnow)- A silver she-cat with large white paws and blue green eyes

Prey-Hunters

Thunder that Bellows at Night (Thunder)- A black tom with large white flecks and dark blue eyes

Moon that Shines Every Night (Moon)- A silver she-cat with large white paws and bright blue eyes

Spring where the Small Fish Swim (Spring)- A blue gray she-cat with paler paws and bright blue eyes

Trout that Swims in the Stream (Trout)- a gray tom with darker dapples and amber eyes

Star of the Night Sky (Star)- A blue-black she-cat with many silver flecks and violet eyes

Storm of the Dark Night (Dark Storm)- A black tom with huge white paws and dark green eyes

Hawk that Pursues the Mice (Hawk)- A ginger tom with darker paws and pale green eyes

Hollow where the Prey Run (Hollow)- A brown tom with darker paws and amber eyes

To-bes

Blood of Fallen Tribe-mates (Blood)- A dark ginger tom with ginger streaks strange blood red eyes; To-be of Lightning

Eclipse of the Red Dawn (Eclipse)- A ginger tabby she-cat with dainty white paws and dark blue eyes; To-be of Minnow

Eagle that Desends from the Sky (Eagle)- A golden tom with lighter dappless and pale green eyes; To-be of Thunder

Rose of the Bright Sky (Rose)- A molten cream and white she-cat with ginger flecks on her tail and dark blue eyes; To-be of Hawk

Kit-Mothers

Flower that Falls in Puddle (Flower)- A ginger she-cat with bright green eyes (Kits: Wing of the White Dove [Wing]- A white she-kit with ginger flecks and bright green eyes)

Sun that Shines Everyday (Sun)- A golden she-cat with cream stripes and amber eyes

Feather that Glides Gracefully (Feather)- A white she-cat with silver streaks and blue eyes

Elders

Song of Small Bird (Song)- A silver she-cat with black dapples and vivid violet blue eyes

Crack in the Mountain side(Crack)- A brown tom with white streaks and amber eyes

**Cats outside the Clans**

Tangerine- A pale ginger tabby with white under belly and pale green eyes

Trapper- A dark ginger tabby tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes

**Other animals**

Twilight- A star-gazing badger; desendant of Midnight

Juniper- A white fox with nine tails and red eyes

Garth- A black fox with strange blue eyes and six tails


	2. A Strange Breeze

**1**

_**A Strange Breeze**_

"No! Someone help them!" Firepaw woke up in a cold sweat in the apprentice den. No one else was awake, and it was right before the sun burst throught the trees.

Firepaw had been dreaming what started as a normal dream for moons. First, he was hunting a chaffinch, but it changed when he caught three strange scents on the breeze. They were cats, but one had a crisp, refreshing scent, the other had a scent that he nearly mistakened for ThunderClan scent had there not been a hint of wild rose fragrance, and the last one had the nearly over powering scent blood, crowfood, and a hint of lavandar.

Then he saw seven cats. A blue silver tabby she-cat with glowing blue eyes, a molten golden brown-and-ginger tom with golden amber eyes, a silver and white she-cat with blue eyes eyes, a flame-colored tom with emerald green eyes, a ginger tabby she-cat with pale green eyes, a golden tom with emerald green eyes, and a silver she-cat with violet eyes. They were all talking about something, when a shadow surged above them and they were desprately wading in the wave a blood... Firepaw kept replaying it in his head, thinking about those seven cats...

"Ugh! Firepaw, why does your pelt have to be flame-colored?" An annoyed voice purred. Firepaw turned to see Briarpaw looking up sleepily.

"Sorry, I wasn't the one who chose my pelt color." He purred back to his sister, who was already curling up into a ball. Silverpaw and Fallenpaw just walked out of the den, while Lightningpaw kept snoring, oblivious to Firepaw's blazing pelt.

Suddnely, a voice boomed through the camp, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath highledge for a Clan meeting!"

It was Falconstar. Once all the cats had gathered beneath highledge, he cleared his voice and began speaking again.

"Yesterday, we nearly lost Dovekit and Spiderkit to the fox that attacked camp, but thanks to my sons, Lightningpaw and Firepaw, that animal was defeated. Today, althought they are only eight moons old, I would like to make these apprentices warriors of ThunderClan. Stormhollow," Falconstar made eye-contact with the black and white warrior. "Is Lightningpaw ready to become a warrior?"

Stormhollow nodded, his green eyes never leaving his apprentice. "Lightningpaw is very stubborn and reckless, and could use some more time maturing and cleaning the elder's den, but his reck... bravery saved Spiderkit yesterday."

Falconstar nodded, his eyes gleaming with pride, and then turned to Thunderclaw. "Is your brother and apprentice ready to become a warrior, Thunderclaw?"

Thunderclaw's electric blue eyes locked with Falconstar's striking amber ones and nodded. "I could never be prouder of my brothers. Firepaw was a storm when he saw that fox. He's brave, respectful, and I wouldn't be surprised if he's a reincarnation of Firestar."

Falconstar nodded and called Firepaw and Lightningpaw to highledge. " I, Falconstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your nobel code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in turn."

He turned to Lightningpaw, who's electric green gaze was fuled with excitement. "Lightningpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I DO! I do, I do, I-" It didn't take long for Falconstar to whip his tail over his naive son's mouth, his amber eyes revealing the _merrow_ of laughter he held in that most cats let out. Firepaw purred. It was like Lightningpaw to get very excited and exagerate everything he said.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, Lightningpaw, my son, from this moment you will be known as Lightningstorm, in honor of the way you saved lives yesterday. We honor you for your creative perspectives, your courage, and your loyalty to ThunderClan."

Taking a step forward, Falconstar rested his muzzle ontop of his son's head, and gave him a quick lick. Before the clan began cheering his name, Lightningstorm quickly struck a pose, his chest puffed out and his left paw set infront of him, causing some of his admirers to giggle.

"Lightningstorm! Lightningstorm! Lightningstorm!" As the yowls died down, Lightningstorm stepped between his sister and his mother, Dawnstream, who gave licked his ear until Firepaw stepped forward. His pelt felt hotter than ever, shining like a flame in the sunlight, causing some cats to squint.

"Firepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of you life?"

"I do, father." Firepaw spoke without hesitation.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, Firepaw, from this moment you will be known as Firestorm, in honor of the way you fought yesterday. We all honor you for your keen sences and for being a honest tom who can put your clan first before anything else."

Falconstar took a step forward, and rested his muzzle ontop of Firestorm's head, giving him the same quick lick.

"Firestorm! Firestorm! Firestorm!"

Cats began heading in diffrent directions and soon Lightningstorm and Firestorm took vigil, Lightningstorm still surrounded by his admirers.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Firestorm had had th same dream, only instead of ending when the cats were struggling to get out of the pool of blood, it continued, ending by showing shards of ice on the lake surface and the sky, both of which were being to turn blood red.<p>

_It's only a dream, _He kept thinking, _Just a dream..._

_Or an omen from StarClan,_ a voice in his head kept singing.

Firestorm gritted his teeth. It was just a dream the cats in it meant nothing. Not the ginger tabby, not the silver and white tabby, not the molten tom, not the silver she-cat, not the golden tom, not the blue silver she-cat, and not the flame-colored...

_Great StarClan! The flame-colored tom! _His emerald green eyes widened with sudden terror. _He_ was that tom! Who else had a flame colored pelt _and_ emerald green eyes?

He stormed out of camp, in a cold sweat once more. _Why am I dreaming this over and over again? Who are the other cats? What does-_

"Firestorm!"

Firestorm snapped out of his daze and looked up to see his three siblings racing towards him.

"What is it?"

"Nightsong told us to go on a border patrol," Thunderclaw said.

Firestorm pricked his ears. "Just the four of us? Without Briarpaw's mentor?"

Lightningstorm shruged. "Longfang is still recovering from being attacked by that fox."

Briarpaw narrowed her eyes "...You know, I never thought of this before, but the fox was... black."

Firestorm thought for a moment, now remembering the fox. It _was_ black, and the only reason you couldn't tell from first glance was because it had rolled in red mud so it could sneak near camp without a cat catching its scent.

"Nevermind that creature," Thunderclaw meowed, "It should be long gone."

Firestorm nodded. "Yeah. Lets get going."

They walked under the shelter of the trees, Thunderclaw in the lead.

"Firestorm?"

Firestorm looked to see his brown tabby sister huddling against him.

"Something's coming..." she whispered

Firestorm licked the top of his sister's head. "It'll be ok... wait, are you using the sight?"

She nodded shakily. Briarpaw had the unique ability to tell when something or someone was coming. She could never tell who's coming, but she could describe what its thinking.

"It has many voices, and they're coming from the all directions. I think it might be many... cats."

The orange tom pricked his ears. "_Cats_? But you said-"

"I said that I can't tell _who _is coming, not_ what_ is coming."

Firestorm narrowed his eyes. "What are their emotions?"

His amber-eyed sister flicked her tail. " They're divided. One part is...happy and content, another is scared and they don't know where they're going, whilr the last one...!"

"The last one is...?"

"The last one... is seeking revenge."

All the fur on Firestorm's pelt stood up like the trees in the forrest. "Briarpaw-"

He stoped, a strong breeze flowed towards him. It rcaried the scents of something far too familiar. It was the three scents from the dream.

Firestorm's legs buckled, and he collapsed.

"Firestorm!"

His siblings soon were huddled around him, but it couldn't stop the feeling of dread spread through him.


	3. Lurking Shadows

**Yay!** More than five reviews! BEST. DAY. EVER!

Briarpaw: Ok, peeps, please R&R. If you don't, remember: I have the sight

Lightningstorm: I guess I'm doing the disclaimer... Pokemon Warrior Mew doesn't own Warriors. If she did, Briarlight and-

Me: (Stuffs his mouth with cotton) Don't give spoilers for my upcoming Warriors fanfics, motor mouth!

Firestorm: On with the story!

Waterpaw: Hey! This is my chapter incase you forgot! Are you in RiverClan? Are you a she-cat? Do you have a crush on the most handsome arrogant-

Me: (Stuffs Waterpaw's mouth with cotton) I'm going to buy some cotton candy soon if these two continue babling...

Azula the Shiny Mew: (Pops out of my files of Pokemon Fanfics) Like Firstorm said, ON WITH THE STORY!

Me: ...Sigh...

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

**Lurking Shadows**

Waterpaw crouched near the lake, trying her best to keep her shadow from falling over the fish. It was a big fish, bigger than any fish she had ever seen before, and it would probably feed more than five cats. _This will impress him_, she thought, thinking about the handsome and arrogant Oakpaw.

Her claws unsheathed, she swiped into the water, barely missing the fish, and clamped her jaws on it.

"Moththine! Moththine! I caught a big fith!" She shouted through a mouthful of the fish.

Her white mentor came crashing through the reeds, her mouth agape once she laid her green eyes on the fish. "Great StarClan! How did you find that? The bigger ones are usually near the island!"

Waterpaw shruged. "I guess it just came here by chance." The big black fish was about the same size as she was, and she was only a moon into her apprentice ship.

Mossshine licked her apprentice's head. "I very proud of you. You're so much like my sister Mistybird."

Mistybird was the deputy of RiverClan until she mysteriously vanished six moons before Waterpaw became an apprentice.

"Thanks," Waterpaw half-purred.

When they got to camp, Waterpaw's clanmates were buzzing with excitement and curiousity.

"Shelldapple! Did you see what Waterpaw caught?"

"Duckkit! Momma! Look at what the pretty apprentice caught us!"

"My, that's a fine fish."

Waterpaw's pelt felt hot. She wasn't used to all the attention, after all, Oakpaw was the one hogging it up all the time.

As she thought about the reddish brown apprentice, he entered camp with a plump mouse in his jaws which almost fell when his mouth loosened it's grip at the sight of Waterpaw's catch.

Pride swelled her chest. Today was the day she would finally catch Oakpaw's attention.

She laid the fish in the fresh kill pile and began slicing it with her sharp claws until each slice was a filling meal for one cat. (Me: Hey! Come to RiverClan and try Waterpaw's sushi for cats! It has no seaweed or rice! Enjoy!)

Oakpaw padded up to her with an astonished look in his green eyes, which went away in a flash back to the ussual I-could-do-better-than-that look.

"Waterpaw, you could have gotten more fish like that."

Waterpaw flicked her ears in annoyance. "You could have gotten a plumper mouse."

"You could be working on that battle move that Mossshine was teaching us."

"You should be cleaning the elders bedding like Ripplestar told you to."

Oakpaw flicked his tail. "I'll see you later...Waterpaw."

Waterpaw smiled. She had finally gotten his attention!

She did a little skip around the prey pile before she crashed into her brother, Reedpaw, face first.

"Waterpaw! Did you have some of those herbs that make you all giddy again?" he growled, his fish now covered with a thin layer of dirt.

Instead of answering, Waterpaw skipped around her brother. "I got his attention, Reedpaw! He noticed me! He-"

Reedpaw stuffed a peice of his fish in her mouth.

"Quit being a brainless kit. I overheard Mossshine asking if she and Pebbletail could teach you and Oakpaw some more battle techinques."

"Reedpaw! Oh thank you, thank you-"

"I know why Oakpaw doesn't notice you. He's ignoring you on purpose!" Reedpaw teased.

"Reedpaw! Come back here you fur-ball!"

They play-fighted like kits until Mossshine, Pebbletail and Oakpaw walked towards them from the elder's den.

"Waterpaw, we're going to practice the moves that you and Oakpaw learned yesterday."

"Okay!" Waterpaw ran to her mentor, happy as she could be, while Oakpaw's green eyes hid a feeling that Waterpaw couldn't read.

Mossshine looked at her apprentice and whispered, "Go cheer him up."

Waterpaw's ears pricked. "Huh?"

"I know you like him, so go over there and ask him whats wrong."

Waterpaw took a second look at the handsome apprentice. Yes, he did look down... what could have happened?

Waterpaw blinked her blue eyes. _I'll help him_, she thought, _not just because I want to be with him. He's my clanmate!_

She swished her silver tail walked towards Oakpaw. "You ok?"

Oakpaw jumped a mouse length in the air before turning to see Waterpaw. "W-what? Oh, I'm fine..."

He continued walking, his broad shoulders slumping. Waterpaw felt like she was being strangled from the inside. Something certainly wasn't right! Where was the arrogant tom that she knew? Why was he acting the way she acted when her mother and fatherdied from the unnamed disease that had wiped out a quarter of WindClan and her parents and a few elders in RiverClan.

She shuddered, remmember ing her parent's last breaths.

"Why didn't I die?" she thought out loud.

Oakpaw turned to her. "Huh?"

"Um... nothing."

On the inside Waterpaw was boiling with frustration. How was she supposed to help Oakpaw if she couldn't keep her own grief to herself?

She would have turned to continue walkind side by side with her mentor, but a shadow leaped from the bushes and grabbed Waterpaw's scruff.

"Waterpaw!" Oakpaw and Mossshine yowled

Waterpaw screeched before rolling down the hill in a whirl of mud and fur and pludging into the lake, her attacker holding a firm grip on her scruff. Soon, the cat clamped his or her paws on her neck keeping her submereged in the lake

She squirmed, and realized that whoever had attacked her was swimming like a fish, and trying to use a RiverClan tactic: hold your enemy underwater until they need air.

Only that her attacker wasn't hinking about releasing her from their grip. The cat was swiming while drowning her, and she was slowly losing her air.

_StarClan, NO! I'll never be a warrior! I'll never perfect that move Mossshine was teaching me! I'll never visit the Moonpool! I'll never go to a gathering! I'll... never be able to... tell... Oakpaw... how... I...feel..._

With that, she lost her last gulp of air and hung limp in her attackers jaws.

* * *

><p>The cat whom attacked Waterpaw dragged her body out of the lake onto the island where the Clan cats gathered, and licked their blood stained paws. He or she smiled, their amber eyes gleaming in triumph. This was just a warning to the seven cats.<p>

* * *

><p>Waterpaw: ...Why am I the one who instantly gets dropped at death's door the first time I'm introduced?<p>

Me: Hey, at least I didn't kill you off in the first chapter

Firestorm: Is it just me or... is this chapter longer than mine?

Me: Firestorm, you need to wait six more chapters or so until we see your POV again.

Lightningstorm: (Spits cotton out after trying for five minutes) *Pant, pant* Does this mean... that... I WON"T APPEAR FREQUENTLY!

Me: (Stuffs his mouth with cotton again) SHUT UP!

Briarpaw: Your running low on the cotton

Oakpaw: I'm better than everyone here!

Lightningstorm: (Spits out cotton) I'm the BEST!

Me: (Stomps over there and stuffs there mouths with cotton) ...I need more cotton

Azula: (Pops out of Pokemon files) I have some cotton!

Moonblaze: (Pops out of Warrior files) THATS COTTON CANDY, MOUSE BRAIN!

Me: 0.o Umm... R&R please!

Oakpaw: (Spit out cotton) Don't! Spare yourselves young twolegs! Why you ask? Because I'm better than all of you!

Lightningstorm: (Talks through cotton) Um bebber dan ooo! (translation: I'm better than you!)

Me: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!

Airpaw: (Strolls in) Just review so Oakpaw doesn't show up for another seven chapters. Pokemon Warrior Mew won't update until she has at least three more reviews!


	4. The Dream of Three

**Airpaw:Yay! Mew's done writing this chapter!**

**Me: (smiles) Yep, and You're doing the disclaimer.**

**Airpaw: Ok. Pokemon Warrior Mew does not own Warriors. If she did, Hollyleaf would-**

**Me: Shush, Airpaw.**

**Earthpaw: (Emerges from shadows) I will host you next time.**

**Me:... He's from ShadowClan.**

**Earthpaw: And we're the ones giving spoilers?**

**Firestorm: On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

**The Dream of Three**

Airpaw energeticly ran with her mentor, Boulderfall, who gracefully slid throught the part of the moor that had grass nearly a fox length tall.

"Now Airpaw," He said, "This field will help you get the idea of what it is like battling in ShadowClan or ThunderClan territory. It's not flat like the moor, and you can't see if someone is sneaking up on you."

He was right about that. Airpaw had ran out of camp as a kit, and she ran into this feild. She had gotten so lost in it she didn't notice her father, Webblaze, walk up to her with the rest of the hunting patrol.

Boulderfall weaved through the grass, and by the time he was three rabbit lengths away, she lost sight of him. Now, she had to use the wind to help her sneak up on her mentor, and to keep him from sneaking up on her. She kept her back to the sun, knowing that if a cat would be coming in her direction, the light of the sun would distract them... unless Boulderfall was approaching her from behind. She opened her mouth and drank the scents of the feild. _He's behind me,_ Airpaw thought, _he's going to attempt an ambush. Humph!_

She stalked from her spot with her back to the sun and hid behind a rock. Her mentor would be confused now, because she had changed her route. _Time for the hunter to become the hunted!_

Just then, Boulderfall emerged into her veiw, just as confused as she hoped he would be. But suddenly, a strong wind blew from behind the blue-eyed apprentice, and towards her mentor and the moment the breeze hit his nose, he picked up her scent and headed towards the rock.

_Mouse dung!_

Quick as lightning, Airpaw jumped from the rock and landed on her mentor's back and, with claws sheathed, fought in a tumble of brown, silver, and white fur. In the end, they were both exausted, and collapsed near the rock, purring in laughter.

"I got you, oh wise Boulderfall." She panted.

"Oh, shut your mouth. I was still able to find out where you were since you didn't stay low to the ground." Boulderfall shot back, although he was still bubbling with laughter.

"Hey, I was still able to confuse you, managed to surprise you, and you just played along."

Boulderfall stood up. "Fine. You won, but we need to go now. I have to talk with Quailstar."

Airpaw nodded, and bounded after him. Her eyes wandered and locked on Boulderfall's muscular brown shoulders.

_He isn't just handsome_, Airpaw thought, _He's so kind and never talks back to anyone. But he's still greiving for Lilactail... Great StarClan!_

Airpaw caught herself mooning off the way her friend, Waterpaw, would when the tom-of-her-dreams Oakpaw passed them. Airpaw's pelt felt like it was burning, and she slowly began to race aheead of her mentor, but he soon caught up with her with amber eyes round.

"What's wrong?" he mewwed.

Airpaw's claws dug in the ground. "I, uh, was going to ask Quailstar if I could hunt on my own... you know, since WindClan's numbers have been declining." she murmured. It was half-true. She had been dying to hunt on her own without a bunch of older cats nagging her about the way she hunted.

Boulderfall was silent before answering, his round eyes hidding an emotion. "I'll let you go as long as you're back... by sunhigh, Ok?"

"Ok!" Airpaw beamed, licked her mentor's cheeck respectfully, and ran towards the most plentiful area of hares on the moor.

"Ask me anytime!" he called after her.

The sun beat on her pelt, and she was suddenly lost in deep thought. Soon, she realized why Boulderfall had been silent and why he had paused when he was talking to her. What he was thinking was clear: _I'll let you go as long as you come back alive._

* * *

><p>Airpaw stretched as she placed a very plump hare and two finchs on the fresh prey pile, and she purred when she saw Jaypaw enter the camp. As Airpaw's blue ones beamed with joy,her blue gray sister's green eyes gleamed with triumph with a moor hen almost twice the new apprentice's size hangging.<p>

Jaypaw quickly raced to the elders den, where purrs of pleasure quickly boomed, which were soon joined by Airpaw's thoughts of her sister happily getting mouse bile to get the fleas and ticks out of the elder's fur, for that was the type of cather little sister was

Airpaw was so caught up in that daydream that while she was walking from the fresh prey pile, she bumped into the medicine cat apprentice, Harepaw, and ended up in an akward position with their noses touching.

She leaped nearly a fox length in the air when she felt a rush of embaresment and awkwardness. "H-Harepaw! I'm sorry, I-I wasn't looking where I was g-going!" She stuttered.

Harepaw shook his head when she finished mewwing. "I wasn't looking where I was going either." He said, his voice betraying the excitment and nervousness he held in. He flicked his tail, and began speaking again. "I need someone to escourt me to the lake, and I was wondering if you would."

Airpaw simply shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I'm going on dawn patrol tomorrow so Boulderfall wanted me to get some sleep."

Harepaw flicked his tail again. "It's ok. I'll ask Egretpaw or Jaypaw then. See you later!" With that, he bounded over to the medicine cat den where Egretpaw had recently entered.

Airpaw yawned. _Time to sleep_, she thought, her belly full of the gigantic rabbit Boulderfall had shared with her in the morning. (She was still puzzled about how a rabbit could have been that big!) She once again walked to the appentice den, and curled up to sleep...

Airpaw ran after the rabbit, it's snow-white tail letting her know where it went. Soon, she was whizzing past Tallrock, and the feild where she had been training with Boulderfall. Soon, she noticed that trees where begining to show up, and came to an abrupt stop when she tasted ThunderClan scent. Then, as if he walked out of thin air, the flame colored tom she knew as Firepaw appeared beside her.

"Hello, Airpaw," he mewwed.

"Um... Hi... Firepaw, right?"

He shook his head. "Firestorm now."

Airpaw looked the bright-colored tom up and down, puzzled by him being a warrior when he looked only seven or eight moons old.

Then, Airpaw caught a fishy scent, which caused her to reel back in disgust. "RiverClan!" she spat.

"On this side of the lake?" Firstorm muttered, "As if this dream wasn't strange enough..."

Airpaw swished her tail. "Hey, do you want to check it out?"

Firestorm looked at her for a second and nodded. "Um, sure."

The two cats stalked towards the lake, Airpaw keeping so low to the ground it was like she was swimming in it.

Then, a she-cat appeared, waddin through the water. In fact, a she-cat with blue silver fur.

"Waterpaw!" Airpaw mewwed.

Waterpaw turned around, ears pricked and a small smile forming on her face. "Airpaw!" Then she squinted at Firestorm. "Er... Firepaw right?"

Firestorm shook his head. "Firestorm now."

Waterpaw's eyes widend, but didn't respond.

Then, for a split second, Waterpaw had stars in her pelt. Airpaw yowled in fear.

"W-Waterpaw, you just-"

She must of been able to read what had gone on in Airpaw's mind, because she nodded slowly."StarcClan's trying to decide where I belong right now, especially after being dragged from RiverClan territory, nearly drowned in the lake, and left without any help on the island."

Airpaw opened her mouth to speak, but Firestorm interupted. "What do you mean? Is there a blood thirsty rouge in our territory?"

Waterpaw looked at her paws. "Since StarClan is still deciding, they haven't told me a thing..."

Firestorm must have sensed that the subject was bothering Waterpaw greatly, because he said, "So... how's Oakpaw?"

Waterpaw purred. "He's boasting like always. Happy... at least this morning he was..."

Airpaw padded up to her, stroking her tail over Waterpaw's back. "I'm sure... that everything will be fine."

Waterpaw's pelt flickered again, this time she was star-pelted for two seconds. "I'm pretty scratched up." Waterpaw laughed dryly. "See?"

Suddenly, Airpaw was able to see what was happening in the real world. It was night, and a silver tabby was washed up on the shore of the island, barely breathing.

Then, it was back to the dream. Waterpaw flickered again. Three seconds.

"You're one of my best friends," Airpaw gasped afterward, knowing that Waterpaw could join StarClan at any moment.

Waterpaw's eyes gleamed. "You're one of my best friends, too. If I do-" Waterpaw's pelt flickered for a second, "-jpin StarClan tonight, I want you to tell Oakpaw that-"

"You love him?" Firestorm and Airpaw interupted in harmony.

Waterpaw nodded. Firestorm narrowed his eyes. Airpaw growled. "You won't die." she whispered, so inaudible that Airpaw could barely hear herself say it.

Suddenly, Waterpaw gasped, and the flickering between life and death stopped, and she disapeared.

Firestorm's eyes were stretched so wide that you could see the whites, and Airpaw, for some reason, wasn't shocked at all.

"Wha-"

"She's alive and just woke up." Airpaw mewed smoothly, almost as if she knew what StarClan had been planning. Airpaw turned, and was about to shut her eyes and try to wake up, but Firestorm's gasp caused her to freeze.

Firestorm ran to her, looking like he just saw the ghosts of cats in Dark Forest.

"W-what is it?" Airpaw stuttered.

Firestorm looked at her up and down before answering. "You and Waterpaw are two of the cats from my dream!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Ok, peeps, I need about three weeks for the next chapter, 'kay?<strong>

**Lightningstorm: Don't ask.**

**Earthpaw: (stuffs Lightningstorm's mouth with cotton and shoves him into the trunk of a fancy car.) I'm joining the Italian mothia.**

**Me: Good grief Earthpaw! You're already in ShadowClan! What else do you need?**

**Earthpaw: Put me in the next chapter- or else. (pulls out dog claws and puts them on his own)**

**Me: (rolls eyes, then shudders) 'Kay.**

**Earhtpaw: (Puts on sunglasses and pulls out a black suit) Any one want to join me?**

**Me:...R&R please!**


End file.
